


Andre's songs

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: Surprisingly often, Andre’s songs seem to be about Beck and Jade. Beck loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there!  
> I never can help myself but think about Beck and Jade when I hear the song Tell Me That You Love Me – out of (hopefully) obvious reasons. I finally thought... Why shouldn’t Beck and Jade also think about their relationship when they hear the song? And out of that, this one shot was born. I tried to figure out, which lyrics were certainly written by Andre inside the series, and hope I got all of them right. ;)  
> There are a lot of time jumps here and somehow, almost every little scene ends with kissing. Well... But it’s Beck and Jade, so... Sadly, I also “had to” put in their break-up. I totally could’ve avoided it, but... I thought I should put it in. But it’s only far in the end, so you can read the rest, if you just don’t like reading about that. (You would have to stop after the Christmas song scene.)  
> Now, enjoy this little story!

Beck now already claims for a while that all the songs Andre writes, he writes about Jade, Beck and their relationship. Every single song. It’s easy to explain the love songs, like Beck always claims in front of Jade. Andre’s parents are divorced, which makes Beck and Jade’s relationship the only working one he knows well enough to write anyting about it. But every time, Andre writes something about love in a way, Beck says, it has to do with him and Jade.

Jade rolls her eyes about it, but it becomes a joke between them. Beck always explains to her how the new song is obviously also about them. Some don’t fit at all, most certainly do, even after Beck really puts all his attention on it. He knows he probably only has thought about it before, whenever it fit. But now, that he thinks about it for every one of Andre’s songs... It still fits surprinsingly often for their relationship.

Jade says that’s only because Andre writes so generally about everything that it fits for everyone. Like a horoscope.

Beck has to answer that that’s not true, that Andre obviously writes about them. At least all the songs he performs or lets other people perform. It doesn’t fit all that well with the songs he just shortly shows his friends, that he hands in as assignments without ever planning on a performance. But every performance...

“Because he only feels sure enough about the songs he writes about us,” Beck claims with a smirk as he talks about it with Jade. She rolls her eyes again, before she kisses him.

 

 

Make It Shine isn’t a love song, so it can’t be about them per se.

Still, as the girl, they don’t know, stands up on stage and belts her heart out at the Annual Showcase, Jade suddenly turns to him: “So, how is this referring to us?”

He doesn’t need to think long as the lyrics are repeated once more: “Well, it’s obviously from me to you, telling you that you will always be the main attraction. And that I want you to remember me, even when you are all famous.”

She smirks and kisses him. “I’ll see about that.”

He has to smile as well, before he pulls her into another kiss. They are out of the crowd to be alone, as the girl sings the last note.

 

 

Andre tells him all about Trina selling his song, _his_ song, that he wrote for her birthday out of Tori’s perspective, nice as he is. Beck has been in Canada with his family for Trina’s birthday, has missed all of that, except of Jade telling him annoyed on the phone that Tori expects them to help her with ideas for gifts for her sister.

He has also asked Tori afterwards about the birthday, if she has found a nice gift after all, and she has already told her that Andre has written a song for her. She has just talked about Trina apparently, and Andre was able to make a song out of it. Well, that’s what Andre does.

Only now, Beck realizes that Andre actually performed the song in a way – or had it performed at least. They actually sang it for Trina’s birthday. So, according to Beck himself, it should fit with him and Jade as well.

He of course has to hear it now, has to check if this could actually be a song for him and Jade as well.

Therefore, he asks: “Can I hear it?”

“Sure,” Andre immediately answers, always happy to be asked to sing one of his songs. He likes what he comes up with himself. He knows he’s a good songwriter, composer and musician.

They are at Andre’s, so naturally, his keyboard is close, and he promptly plays it on there while singing the lyrics.

Beck leaves Andre’s house early, to be able to still drop by Jade’s place afterwards, before he has to be home.

Jade and he often visit each other spontanously. They usually tell each other when they are out, so it barely happens that either stands in front of closed doors.

Beck is now also let in by Jade’s mother and Jade isn’t annoyed to see him, quite the opposite.

She’s just finishing up her homework and they shortly talk about that, then about Beck’s afternoon with Andre, before Beck finally asks: “Have you heard the song Tori sang for Trina’s birthday?”

Jade obviously wasn’t there for the performance on Trina’s birthday, but possibly, she has heard it before, especially with Andre and Tori rehearsing for it, maybe during breaks, whenever Trina wasn’t close.

Jade indeed answers: “Yes. Why?” She seems sceptical. If there is a person, she doesn’t want to talk about, it’s Trina Vega. Followed possibly by Tori.

“You know Andre wrote it?” Beck makes sure.

“Yes. So?” Okay, her voice gets slightly irritated. She always hates if someone doesn’t get to the point.

Beck smiles as he finally says it: “It’s a song from me to you.”

And instead of trying to think back to the lyrics to totally get what Beck is saying, Jade raises her eyebrows: “Have you just called yourself Tori with that and me Trina?”

“No,” he quickly answers. God, no. He knows he would have to die if he would ever compare Jade to Trina in any way. There also is no comparision. “I’m just saying...” And easily, he sings the word, he has heard two hours prior by Andre: “You might be crazy, but have I told you lately that I love you? You’re the only reason that I’m not afraid to fly.”

While he has sung, he has stood up from her big comfy chair, has walked up to her, has pulled her up from the chair at her desk, she was still sitting on, has steered her to the bed. Now, he pushes her onto the bed, lets himself fall over her.

She puts a hand in his neck, holding him close, as she says warningly though: “I’m not crazy.”

She is a little, but who isn’t? Anyway... He whispers honestly: “But the rest is true. You are the reason I’m never afraid to try anything.”

And she wouldn’t be angry when it rained, wouldn’t ‘yell at the sun’, but she would be the person to yell at stuff like weather. She always does pick up the pieces when the damage is done. And she just is the reason he’s never afraid of anything. How could he with her around? With her teaching him how to be strong, to be confident, to find fascination and fun even in the darkest situation and things?

The way she kisses him, he knows, she gets that he’s serious. That he knows, she is the one who has made him the person he is today.

 

 

When they are sitting there in the restaurant with their “ping pong team”, he can barely believe it, hearing Tori sing that song, that Andre also must have written. Is he serious? He has to know himself that he has written that about Jade, right?

Sikowitz brings all of them home after they are done. Beck’s RV is the first stop. Jade and Beck will both get out there. Jade will finally stay over at Beck’s again, which he looks very much forward to.

They are almost there, when Beck finally gets around to ask Andre, after Robbie has said that he really liked the song: “You have written that, music and lyrics?” Tori starts to write more and more lyrics as well, after all.

“Yeah,” Andre answers though, quite proud of himself.

Well, it’s a good song. That’s definitely about Jade. “What inspired you?”

He feels Jade bumping his arm slightly. She knows what he’s getting at. She knows that he believes Andre must have done it on purpose this time.

But Andre shrugs, like he often does, when asks about his inspiration: “I don’t know.” And he’s serious. Beck is close to saying that the song obviously is about Jade, but Jade bumps his arm again, must know his thoughts. He looks over to her with a grin, and she slightly rolls her eyes, but still seems a little amused.

As soon as they are out of the car, have said goodbye to everyone, and the car has pulled away again, Jade says: “That’s not something I would’ve sung to you.”

“It would’ve fit perfectly,” Beck says as they walk to the RV and he unlocks the door.

“Idiot,” she says as she gets into the RV first, him following and closing and locking the door behind them. Sceptical, she asks: “Who has let you down then?”

He looks at her confused. What does she mean? “First verse,” she explains. “’Someone else has let you down so many times.’”

Yes, that’s a line out of the song. Now, that Jade repeats it, Beck remembers. And well, that doesn’t fit too well.

Easily, Jade notices: “That would be something you would say to me.”

And that’s right. She doesn’t even seem offended. But yes, they both know, she has been let down. Especially by her father of course.

He tries to remember more lines of the verses as he says: “Maybe, the verses are from me and chorus and bridge from you.”

“Yeah, right,” she says, and yet, when he’s close enough to her again, has walked up to her, she wraps her arms around him.

And he notices something else, also holding her, still thinking of the verses: “Hey, the end of the verses also is something like: ‘But I know we can make it, as long as you say it’, right? And I know everything’s still alright when you ask me to say that I love you.”

Because her asking for it, her demanding those words, means that she still wants to hear them. She still loves him and wants to hear he also loves her. Sometimes, she demands it even after he has just told her, which shows him that she can hear it again and again, that it always warms her heart, because she just loves him so damn much.

She just smirks, before she kisses him, fiercly and passionately.

He has trouble breathing, when she finally pulls away again and whispers against his lips, another line of the song: “Tell me that I take your breath away.”

Okay, she has just done that. “You do,” he therefore honestly says. She does all the time. “And I love you.”

 

 

When Andre and Tori perform Song 2 You, Beck and Jade already exchange a look during the first chorus, both having to smile.

During the second chorus, when it’s claimed that the person singing the song doesn’t have the world and can’t give it to the girl, Beck can’t help but kiss Jade. Yes, he certainly can’t give her the world. Though he would like to. He would like to give her everything.

“He definitely wrote that from me to you,” Beck quietly says, after the performance and after the applause has died down.

Jade smirks, doesn’t deny it, but instead now asks: “What about Favorite Foods?”

Another song, Andre has written and performed. Again, not a love song, but he has also claimed, Make It Shine is totally for Jade, so...

“Well,” he says with a smile: “Let’s pretend that doesn’t exist. Everything else fits so well.”

She smiles as well, before she draws him into another kiss.

 

 

The thing is that songs about relationships aren’t always good ones. Andre barely writes about breaking up or anything alike and has never performed one of those songs, as far as Beck remembers. His full on love songs are just better – which Beck can easily claim for him and Jade.

He doesn’t even think about all that though during the Tori and Ryder business. She has just now performed Beggin’ on Your Knees. He has helped keeping Ryder on stage during it. The guy has deserved it, has deserved to be called out in front of the whole school. You don’t date girls to get good grades, and then drop them again. You don’t use people like that.

Jade waits at their seats for him afterwards, waits until Robbie also gets to Rex (she was supposed to keep an eye on him to make sure noone else would do something cruel to him), then pulls him with her a little out of the crowd.

“That was fun,” she comments and undoubtedly, she liked it. She always likes mean stuff, especially if the person deserved it.

And promptly, she pulls him into a kiss and starts making out with him. He’s ready for that, instantly returns every touch.

Only after a while, they break apart again, and suddenly and teasingly, Jade says: “You know, the song was written by Andre though and it was performed just now.”

Whoa, okay. She is right. And that song has nothing to do with them at all. But Andre also hasn’t written it just like that. He writes about them if he thinks he writes it out of his own heart. He has written this with Tori and Ryder in mind.

“It was written for Tori,” he therefore says.

“As was the song for her dumb sister,” Jade notices. Okay, that’s true. You’re the Reason was also specifically written for Tori and Trina, yet Beck claimed, it totally was for them as well.

He kisses Jade again, before he says: “Well... I’ll always be begging on my knees for you if you want me to.” Which only makes the main line of the song, the title, fitting in a way, not the rest of the song.

But Jade smirks anyway, before she pulls him into another kiss.

 

 

Andre writes more and more songs for Tori, but mainly together with Tori. She gets more into writing lyrics, and often, he only composes the music anymore, while she does the lyrics.

He can’t help, but say some day to Jade, after he has only heard snippets of Best Friend’s Brother, which he knows they have performed at prom but he hasn’t cared for in any way because of the way Jade was treated with her own cancelled performance: “You know... I’ve thought about Andre writing songs for us again. And I realized, the more, Tori is involved, the less it’s about us.”

Jade quickly gets over the random change of topic and smirks: “I told you, she ruins everything.”

He can’t help but laugh.

 

 

But there are still songs, Andre writes all by himself. Like 365 Days for example, which he performs with Tori on the Friday night concert.

Of course, the song that Andre has written during the prior week and that Jade has recorded for him, also is pretty much perfect for their relationship. But Jade has heavily influenced Andre writing it, Beck knows. Jade is just good at writing songs too and Beck didn’t need to be there to know that she helped him out every time Andre was stuck. And that Andre took a lot of the lyrics and melodies, Jade suggested. He hears it in the song, after Andre has finally sent it to Jade and the two of them listen to it together. Also, it won’t get performed, so Jade claims that it can’t be about them anyway.

They have fun during the performance of 365 Days and afterwards, Beck says: “This was not as perfect as Tell Me That You Love Me or You’re the Reason, but good enough.”

Of course, it had implied one person having to chase the other one, and luckily, they are happily together, but... still. The feeling of love, of wanting to prove the love to the other person... Beck knows all about that.

And, as he adds after a kiss: “I definitely don’t want anyone else.” Words that were also some of the lyrics.

Jade smiles, before she kisses him again, and maybe they get into the process of making out, when Cat interrupts them though: “Come on. We have to congratulate the both of them on their performance!”

 

 

Jade warns him to not miss the performance by her, Cat and Tori of Andre’s song. Apparently, that’s Tori’s gift for Andre, performing his Christmas song that got a D, also showing it to the teacher, in hope he will see the brilliance of the song after all and give it a better grade.

Jade definitely wants Beck to see the performance too and Beck realizes how she emphasizes that they will perform one of Andre’s songs. So it’s a performance of a song, Andre has written. Okay, so it’s totally also written for them, even if Andre doesn’t know about the performance yet and hasn’t planned it.

Of course, he makes sure to watch the performance and he loves it. Jade is concentrated on performing (sexy like always), but still steals glances to him. And though the song seems to be more about a couple that isn’t a couple yet, Beck gets it.

While their friends still celebrate that they actually succeeded in getting Andre a (deserved) A, Beck finally draws Jade in a kiss and whispers: “For me, it’s also not Christmas without you.”

Because, she sang it out of her perspective, but he definitely feels the same. She smiles, before she kisses him again.

 

 

After the earthquake, they all meet up at Tori’s place. Tori has texted Cat all excited that Shawn Quincy has liked her and Andre’s performance. Beck has known that Andre dated the daughter. Cat has immediately texted Tori that she wants to know all about it and if they could all come over to her place. Cat, Robbie, Jade and Beck had just left the house of Cat’s boss, not having to pay for any damage, though Jade has done some of it.

They have thought about going to eat together, though Beck hasn’t felt like that was a good idea. It’s not like it is easy between him and Jade. It hurts when he sees her and can’t touch her. But, well, she wanted to break up. She left Tori’s house. He won’t force himself upon her. And it’s also not like he was happy recently. With the fighting getting more extreme by the day...

But promptly, both of them join the group now at Tori’s place. But, well... as long as everybody is there, it works. They have to make this work. They both want to keep their friends after all. And they want to keep being each other’s friend, right? Beck isn’t sure, Jade wants that. But he knows he still needs her in his life in one way or another.

Tori and Andre directly tell them all about their evening with Cat mixing in some of theirs. And then, Cat asks if they also can hear the song, Andre has written for his now ex-girlfriend. Andre and Tori are more than willing to sing it for them, still on a high from their performance in front of Shawn Quincy.

It’s in the first verse, when they sing the line: “You know I’m crazy for you.” Beck looks to Jade and she returns the look. She immediately lowers her gaze though.

But gosh, he is crazy about her. He always has been. But it doesn’t work, does it? They aren’t a good couple. Everybody says so. And he can’t even talk to her about it, because she always gets so angry when he mentions that everybody else also doubts their relationship.

Still... She is his number one, like the lyrics claim. She is the girl for him. And he wants to be the one person for her. He does. He just isn’t. They don’t work, that’s just the truth.

The bridge still almost rips his heart apart, as he can find himself in it completely. And it rips him apart, how Andre wrote this song, called Countdown, actually counting down from ten to the girl’s love. And how Jade has counted up to ten to their break-up just a week prior.

He lowers his own gaze, takes a deep breath. It’s over. And nobody needs to know how much this actually hurts him. How much he loves Jade and how much the break-up has broken his heart. Jade should be happy and this must be the right way. Their relationship has never been good. Jade deserves better.

He’s a good actor. He will suck it up, will pretend and will eventually get over it as well.

Though Jade will probably forver remain his number one.

 

 

No, the break-up hasn’t been the best for anyone. Other people aren’t right in doubting their relationship. They love each other and yes, their relationship might be different than others, but they can both live with that very well.

Beck is relieved to be back together with her, to constantly have her around again, to touch her again, to change looks, to hear all her dry remarks, to joke with her in their own way.

The Cow Wow is the first school event they go to together after them getting back together. Andre and Tori perform Here’s 2 Us. Beck isn’t sure how much of the lyrics were written by Tori. But when they all clink glasses afterwards (Cat having mysteriously disappeared) and repeat the main lyrics “Here’s to us” with grins, Beck can’t help but exchange a look with Jade.

“Here’s to us,” he hears her say through the voices of their friends, obviously talking more about just the two of them, instead of their whole group of friends.

Beck’s smile gets wider, while they all take sips out of their glasses. Then, he promptly draws Jade into a close kiss.


End file.
